


The World Council

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Countries Using Human Names, Diplomacy, England Can't Hold His Liquor, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Italy is adorable, Mechanic Germany, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!, The Baltic States Play Wingman, reader/various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: It probably would have been completely normal with anyone else. But it was him. And that made things complicated.Reader/Various - Separate Summaries Inside





	1. Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started with a card, just a simple card, pushed under your door one night and asking for you to do the cute Italian the pleasure of having dinner with him one evening. You had naturally accepted, of course, because why on earth would you not?
> 
> Feliciano Vargas (Italy)/Reader

_Oh, this is the night_  
_And the heavens are right_  
 _On this lovely Bella Notte..._

It had started with a card, just a simple card, pushed under your door one night and asking for you to do the cute Italian the pleasure of having dinner with him one evening. You had naturally accepted, of course, because why on earth would you not? You had liked him since the first time he'd opened his mouth, and saying no to a Vargas was a good way to get yourself in bad with a certain German, and you knew _that_ would end badly.

Unfortunately, that was all the card had said, so when you wrote _yes_ on the back and slipped it under his door in reply, you weren't entirely sure when on earth this impromptu date would be taking place. It seemed completely natural to you to expect another note, telling you a date and time, but when none came you took care every day to wear something cute just in case.

Feliciano took care to avoid you, those next few days, and for a good week you were left to wonder what on earth was going on before a brunette of a darker shade caught you by the elbow and tugged you off down a corridor.

"Stupid! I nearly broke my neck getting that card out of the room before my brother saw it!" Romano glared at you as he paced back and forth, having given you no explanation as he pushed you into a seat and huffed angrily. "Feliciano has no idea about any of this— and he can't find out, either. It's meant to be a surprise for the both of you, but _someone_ goofed it up!"

"What did you expect?!" You finally snapped back. "I thought the note was from your brother, I didn't know _you_ were behind this."

He scoffed, but made no attempts to deny it. "I wanted to do something for my brother for his birthday, and he won't stop going on and on about you, so…" He trailed off a little lamely, shrugging. "Look, pretend for a little longer, would you? I'll get everything straightened out, and then you two can have a date and pretend like it was all his idea to begin with."

You opened your mouth, but he stalked off before you could properly berate him for his shoddy planning skills. Instead, you stayed where you were, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Romano, it seemed, was playing match-maker, and for whatever reason, that made you worried.

You pushed it to the back of your mind, though, just as you pushed yourself to your feet and pretended like you hadn't just been accosted in the hallway by an attractive Italian… Even if it wasn't the one you had _wished_ it to be.

 _Oh this is the night_  
_It's a beautiful night_  
 _And we call it Bella Notte_  
 _Look at the skies_  
 _They have stars in their eyes_  
 _On this lovely Bella Notte..._

It was a total accident, when it actually happened.

You were going outside to look at the moon (something Romano had suggested casually you do), and you ran right into Feliciano as he started out the door you were headed into. You both turned bright red and hurried to apologize over your clumsiness, and then promptly laughed at your overlapping words.

"Where are you headed, _bella_?" He asked, canting his head to one side with a smile. "And can I offer you an arm to get you where you're going?"

You laughed at that, nodding and taking the arm offered you. "I was headed outside. I heard the moon was beautiful tonight."

He looked a bit surprised, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "On this balcony? Oh, no, no, the view's no good from over here; we'll have to find somewhere else."

"Why? I just want to take a peek." You reached around him for the door handle, fully determined to poke your head out, see the moon, and then vanish away again as though this hadn't happened.

"No, really, you shouldn't-" His voice died as soon as you got the door open, seeing what lay beyond on the terrace.

There was a small table set for two, lit with candles and sprinkled with rose petals, and right above you the moon was shining brightly, full and perfect as it watched you inch further onto the balcony. Music was playing softly in the background, the tune one you knew well, and there was already food and wine set out on the table.

"…Feliciano?" You whispered, turning to look at him as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It was Romano's idea." He admitted glumly, something you already knew but were willing to forget at any moment. "He thought it would be nice to… well…" He hung his head, sighing. "I couldn't get up the courage to ask you myself, so he decided to trick you into coming out here, but I felt bad about it and wanted to stop you so you wouldn't-"

You cut him off by leaning up to kiss his cheek, earning yourself a flush and a wide-eyed stare from honey-brown orbs. "It's wonderful, _Signor_ Vargas. Thank you."

He smiled, putting a hand lightly on your back and guiding you to your seat, pulling it out and then pushing it back in behind you. "Anything for you, _bella_."

 _Side by side_  
_With your loved one_  
 _You'll find enchantment here_  
 _The night will weave its magic spell_  
 _When the one you love is near..._

Despite his initial discomfort over deceiving you, Feliciano was able to keep a running conversation going throughout dinner, his usual childishness falling away in degrees the longer the two of you talked. It didn't vanish entirely, of course, and he still got overly-excited from time-to-time (and nearly spilled wine all over himself with a few sweeping hand gestures), but you liked that about him.

When you had both finished eating, he hurried to his feet and helped you stand, offering you his hand and turning the music up a little. "A little after-dinner exercise, _bella_?"

You blinked, smiling. "As long as it isn't the kind your big brother Francis tries to have."

He went a vibrant shade of red and pulled you closer, leading you into a slow dance. "Honestly, _bella_ , I don't take after him all that much, you know!" He chuckled, spinning you about and leading you further from the table and out into the moonlight. "But I think I might make him jealous now, with you in my arms."

You laughed softly, shaking your head. "I'm not that good of a catch…" You teased, a flush tinting your cheeks as he hummed in the back of his throat and shook his head.

"You're the best kind of catch, _bella_ … Because you're mine." He seemed to realize what he'd said, eyes shutting nervously as he tried to laugh it off. "I-if you want to be mine, I mean, I wouldn't presume to _make_ you be mine, like you said I'm not my big brother Francis, but-"

You caught him off a second time, but this time your kiss was to his lips, a laugh laced into the motion as you held him close. There was a magic in the air, out under the moon, making you a little lightheaded and more than a little brave (or maybe that was just the wine talking), but you didn't back down until he had started to kiss back, hesitant and slow at first but gaining confidence quickly. "Silly Feliciano. Of course I'll be yours."

He grinned, picking you up in his arms and spinning you about, earning himself a squeal of delight as he set you back down and kissed you again. "Wow! I should listen to Romano more often, if this is what it gets me…" He chuckled, holding your face in his hands and humming softly. "But he got one thing wrong— He said I'd need something else to make me happy, but he's wrong… All I really need is you." He pulled you close again, holding you to him and slowly dancing to the music, the both of you losing yourself in the still of the beautiful night.

 _Oh, this is the night_  
_And the heavens are right_  
 _On this lovely Bella Notte..._

_"Bella Notte" by Alan Menken_


	2. Liebe Ist (Love Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it didn't matter that the war was over, or that he hadn't been one of the Nazis. He was a soldier, he was German. And whenever he passed you in the hallways of the hostel, you wanted to scream. You had tried to see past his blue eyes, blond hair, and foreign accent. You had tried… But you never really succeeded.
> 
> Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany)/Reader

_Love doesn't want_  
_Love doesn't fight_  
 _Love doesn't become_  
 _Love is_  
 _Love doesn't seek_  
 _Love doesn't ask_  
 _Love is like you are..._

You still remembered the war, what it had been like; you still remembered how torn your country had been because of it. The memories were all still there, fresh in your mind, and the first time you saw him, you felt the rage of thousands of innocent people start to burn inside your chest.

You wanted revenge for them, because they couldn't take it for themselves, you wanted to make at least one of them bleed for all the people you'd lost, all the loved ones who had died. You wanted to make him feel like you did.

And it didn't matter that the war was over, or that he hadn't been one of the Nazis. He was a soldier, he was _German_. And whenever he passed you in the hallways of the hostel, you wanted to scream. Your country was still ravaged by the war, still struggling back onto its feet, and his arrival was meant to be a peace offering, a hesitantly outstretched hand. He was a good mechanic, but that alone couldn't make his presence any easier for any of the people at the hostel.

As far as you and the rest of the refugees were concerned, he was still the enemy, and no amount of reassurances that he wasn't would change that view. You had tried to make peace with his presence. You had tried to see past his blue eyes, blond hair, and foreign accent. You had _tried_ … But you never really succeeded.

The priest who ran the hostel had told you that the first step towards healing was to accept and love the new addition to your team. You had responded with a polite smile and a not so polite reply. You didn't want to love him. You wanted him to pay for what had happened.

 _You and I that's quite surely_  
_Like a wonderful deep rapture_  
 _Of the very special kind_  
 _And we have a right to_  
 _Keep meeting again and again_  
 _To keep looking at each other_  
 _When the big wide world calls_  
 _I'll surely go with you..._

When you actually met him, was one day when you had to deliver parts to the mechanic instead of the usual errand boy. You'd wanted to do anything but talk to the German, but the priest had given you a very particular look, the kind you did not argue with, and told you to take him the parts.

You didn't throw them, per say, but you certainly set them onto the table with more force than was necessary. It startled him, and he dropped the wrench he had been holding right onto his foot.

" _Shizer!_ _"_ He hissed, doubling over to rub at his injured foot. When he caught sight of you, he looked surprised, and then flustered. "I apologize." He spoke quickly, his accent only a hint in the words. He bent to retrieve the wrench from the ground, not meeting your eye. "I didn't realize it was a lady who brought me the parts…"

The fact that he even thought to apologize for swearing in front of you was like a slap to the face. You'd never gotten to know him, so you had assumed he wasn't a gentleman in the slightest, but this… "No problem." You managed, staring at him without really meaning to. "The others were busy with something else, so I came instead."

He nodded once, taking a few careful steps closer to you and the box of parts. "Thank you. I promised the Father that I would fix this by noon." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the boiler, and you nodded mutely, trying to figure out why you weren't leaving already. "Is there something else you need?"

"No." You snapped, speaking more sharply than you had meant to. You noticed the way his face fell, clearly hurt by your tone, and you hurried to continue. "I never caught your name."

He smiled, and it was like the sun had come up. "Ludwig." He pulled off his work glove and held out his hand to you, eyes finally meeting yours.

You numbly shook his hand, introducing yourself, eyes unable to leave his. After a moment, you realized you were still shaking his hand, and you quickly tugged yours away, cheeks burning. "S-sorry, I won't take up any more of your time." You turned on your heel, hurrying off before you could catch what he said next.

"I don't mind the company…"

From then, the interactions became more commonplace, his smile always catching your eye from across the room, even when you tried to ignore it. And you would catch him looking at you, too, something that unnerved you a lot less than you thought it would have.

There was something about him, about the blue eyes, blond hair, and accent that made it hard to hate him, now that you knew his name. He wasn't just a faceless soldier, now. He had a name, had a personality, had more potential than you had given him credit for.

 _Good night my marvelous one_  
_And I'd still like to express my gratitude_  
 _What you did_  
 _What you said_  
 _It certainly wasn't easy for you_  
 _You think of me in complete love_  
 _And what you see only moves forward_  
 _You're courageous_  
 _You're smart_  
 _And I'll always be there for you_  
 _That I know for sure..._

You weren't sure who had suggested it, but the dance had somehow made it through the approval process and onto the schedule for the end of the month. The priest had put you in charge of organizing the whole affair, so you spent the better part of two weeks getting ready for it, finding all the decorations, bargaining for certain parts and pooling rations for others. You had decided you would have a party to remember, no matter what it took to get you there.

Balloons were out of the question, but you had some of the little children working on paper chains in different colors, and little flags to brighten up the room. You saw to it that there were plenty of refreshments, and you even managed to scrape together a cake on such short notice. You got together a band from the members at the hostel, discovering many of them were much more talented than you had first imagined.

Everything was set and ready before the dance ever came, and you felt proud over the fact that the hall you had set aside was pristine and perfect, all ready to go for the night in question.

Now all you needed was something suitable to wear, and a room full of people to enjoy the show you had put together. You wanted this night to be as perfect as possible, because it meant a lot to you to celebrate how far you had come after the war had finally ended.

And besides… _He'd_ be there.

You still weren't entirely sure how you felt about Ludwig, but you knew that you no longer hated him. There was something there, buried under the stereotypes that made him warm… And you were drawn to that like a moth to a flame.

So the night of the dance, you were there to greet everyone, smiling as brightly as you could manage. You made sure everything was in place, and then scanned the room for a certain blue-eyed blond.

You found him, sitting quietly in a corner nursing a beer, and had to wonder why he wasn't up on the dance floor with the others. Curiosity got the better of you, and you made your way across the room to him, smiling when you finally got to where he was sitting.

He smiled back at you, gesturing to the chair beside him. "You did a wonderful job, setting this up." He said, voice carrying over the music of the band.

"Thank you." You replied, feeling your cheeks warm at the compliment. "If I may, why aren't you dancing?"

He blinked; expression calm and a little distant. "None of your young ladies would dance with someone like me… I thought it better not to embarrass them by asking."

You stared at him, not having thought of that, and watched the floor clear from the last dance before the next one started. "Dance with me." It wasn't really phrased like a question, and you were as surprised as he was that those words had come out of your mouth.

"Ah, _Fräulein_ , I don't think…"

"Don't be ridiculous." You cut him off, taking his beer and setting it onto the table before you pulled him to his feet and out onto the dance floor. "If I want to dance with a handsome mechanic, then I will."

He arched an eyebrow at you, the whole room going quiet as they saw what you were doing. "And if that mechanic, handsome or otherwise, is German? Doesn't that change things a little?"

You heard the music begin, and smiled as brilliantly as you could. "Yes. It means I'm the luckiest person here."

He laughed, the sound filling you with that same warmth you had sensed earlier, and you let it wash over you, drinking in the sound. He started off the dance, leading you around the room with a bright smile, his hands strong and warm where they held you close to him. "As am I, _Fräulein_."

You laughed, leaning up to kiss him as he led you into a turn, catching him and the rest of the room off guard. Whispers started to full the room, but you didn't care. You just kept following him, happy to do so for as long as he decided to lead.

 _You and I we're like children_  
_Who love each other the way they are_  
 _Who don't lie and don't ask_  
 _When there's nothing to ask_  
 _We are two and we are one_  
 _And we see things clearly_  
 _And when one of us must go_  
 _We are still always there..._

_"Liebe Ist (Love Is)" by Nena_


	3. Tea Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the door opened, one of them stumbled in (evidently pushed by the other), and then the door slid shut again, leaving you and the new arrival alone. You gaped, unable to keep your jaw hinged properly as realization washed over you. This cute little brunette, with the wide brown eyes and pleasant voice, was the boy your parents wanted you to marry.
> 
> Kiku Honda (Japan)/Reader

_Unintentionally, I hold you and your shoulders are so warm_  
_"I want to stay like this forever" I whisper in your ear_  
 _You nod slightly, and smile in embarrassment_  
 _Today, let's make this an afternoon for just us two, just like this..._

You had always imagined arranged marriages were the worst fate possible to be inflicted upon a young couple. They were archaic, appalling, and abysmal— everything you didn't want for your wedding. You wanted to fall hopelessly in love, have a perfect wedding, and spend the rest of your life with the love of your life…

But your parents were taking all that away from you.

The arrangement between your families had been made even before you were born, but that only served to make it seem even more like a death sentence than anything. You'd never met the boy, never even seen a picture of him, and they expected you to just go along with everything like you were supposed to?

_As if!_

You were currently having a mental (as an actually one would have gotten you _nowhere_ ) argument with your parents over the injustice of your situation and how terrible of a plan this whole thing was, alone in one of the sitting rooms of the sprawling estate that belonged to _his_ parents.

The estate was lovely, you would admit, but even the view of the traditional garden outside the room was not enough to calm your broiling emotions. You wanted to throw something, preferably something very breakable, and throw a tantrum because _how could they—_

Your mental tirade came to a screeching halt as you heard a whispered argument break out behind one of the sliding doors to your left. The door, you knew, led deeper into the house, but the two arguers were speaking too softly for you to overhear them.

Finally, the door opened, one of them stumbled in (evidently pushed by the other), and then the door slid shut again, leaving you and the new arrival alone.

You stared at him, taking in his appearance and manner quickly. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world, just then, and you couldn't really blame him.

"G-good afternoon." He managed after a pause, bowing to you. "My name is Kiku… I believe, you are my betrothed."

You gaped, unable to keep your jaw hinged properly as realization washed over you. This cute little brunette, with the wide brown eyes and pleasant voice, was the boy your parents wanted you to marry.

"May I sit with you?" He asked, his voice evening out and losing the stammer from before. He looked a little more confident, waiting patiently for you to respond.

"O-of course!" You managed to squeak out, finally dragging your jaw back up off the floor. You offered him a bright smile as he sat next to you. "I hadn't realized I'd be meeting you today."

"My parents didn't tell me, either." He said, chuckling nervously. "I'm sorry if I surprised you."

"Oh, no, it's alright." You laughed his discomfort away, waving dismissively. "Really, don't worry about it."

He inclined his head, pausing a moment before he motioned towards the wall behind you. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes!" You hurried to stand, losing your footing half-way to your feet, and careening off to your left.

He caught you before you ever hit the floor, a laugh slipping past his lips as you stared up at him, your cheeks tinting pink. "Careful…" He whispered, holding you a little more tightly as he helped you to your feet.

You marveled at how warm he was, how quickly he had moved in order to catch you. "Thank you…" You managed; trying to find a place to look that was not into his eyes. "Sorry, I can be a real klutz sometimes."

"Well, I suppose that's good to know now." He teased; his smile no more than a suggestive upward tilt to his mouth, but still somehow genuine. "I'd like to learn more, if you don't mind staying… I have all afternoon free, if you'd like to just take some time, just the two of us...?"

You smiled back, nodding. "I'd like that."

_The first time I touched you, I felt the same wind  
Our lonely and broken hearts, will guide us..._

Kiku was infinitely different from everything you had been expecting. You'd assumed, since his parents were the ones who had really started this whole thing, that he would be like them… But he wasn't. He was kind, soft spoken, and genuinely fun to be around.

You loved spending time with him, found he had a great sense of humor, and even got to laugh about your situation again and again. Kiku made you happy, made you feel like maybe this was where you belonged… Right here, with him, simply enjoying life.

"Why did your parents arrange this marriage, anyway?" You asked one afternoon, when the two of you had managed to get away from the rest of the group in order to actually talk to one another without someone else listening in.

"My father would say it was simply business…" He responded, not quite meeting your eye. "Mother claims the same, but I know it is something else… She wants me to be happy, to have a life she couldn't, but she couldn't tell my father no. So she picked a family she knew would raise their children well." He smiled. "To be honest, I was afraid that she would have judged incorrectly."

"Well, I'm not a whole lot like my parents." You admitted, chuckling to yourself over the comparison. "But you're not really like yours either, so I guess we're nicely matched after all."

He laughed at that, the sound unexpected and bright. "I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled at you, expression softening the longer he continued to look at you. "I think we are matched _very_ well."

 _I hold you, embracing you in my warmth_  
_No matter when or where you are, I want to love you_  
 _All of you, for always..._

The outings with just the two of you became more frequent, to your great satisfaction. It was almost as if his parents had been testing the waters with you two before they let you swim out on your own. It was understandable, you had to admit, to keep an eye on the betrothed pair before letting them spread their proverbial wings all on their own.

Now that you weren't being hounded by other people, though, Kiku had become more open with his affections. Society dictated that he not be overtly affectionate in public, but when the two of you found yourselves in blissful solitude, he would pull you into his arms and simply hold you, keeping you safe and warm.

"Is it strange that I don't mind our situation being arranged, anymore?" He asked one day, when the two of you were in the shade of a tall willow, eating a picnic his mother had made for you.

"No…?" You replied, arching an eyebrow at him. "Unless, of course, there's something strange in me feeling the same way."

He chuckled, holding onto you a little more tightly. "No, there's nothing strange in that."

"To be honest, I think I like it better this way…" You admitted with a shrug, careful not to dislodge his arms from around your shoulders. "If our parents hadn't pulled this on us, then we never would have met… I never would have fallen for you."

"Fallen for me?" He repeated, shifting so he could look you in the eye, a faint stain of pink filling his cheeks. "As in…?"

You leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against those stumbling lips of his, chuckling. "As in."

_Standing shoulder to shoulder with you at the window, we watched the sunset  
Let's keep walking together forever, just like this..._

You took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then took another. It hadn't helped with your nerves any, so you tried again.

Still nothing.

You growled softly and started to pace, sighing when that didn't work either. Nothing seemed to be able to calm your frantic heart, or your over-active imagination.

The wedding was today, everything had been prepared and set out, everything was ready, _perfect_ … Except the bride-to-be.

You felt like your heart was trying to run the Kentucky Derby right out of your chest, and your brain wouldn't shut up long enough for you to think properly.

Wedding nerves were normal, your mother had said, they were nothing to worry about… Except that, of course, that was _exactly_ what you were doing. It wasn't your fault that you hadn't been expecting all these people to show up, or for your first time dressed for the occasion to be the occasion itself.

Weren't there typically rehearsals, or something?

You sighed, finding the closest chair and slumping into it. That was it. You were calling the whole thing off. Kiku would understand, he was probably just as…

"Hello?" A knock on the door followed the word, and the handle gave a slight turn before the door swung inward slightly. "Are you in there?"

You jumped up and rushed to the door, stopping yourself from slamming it only because you saw his fingers curl around the edge as he peered inside. "You're not supposed to see me yet!" You spoke in a rush, trying to think of a way to make him leave that was more substantial than that.

"I wasn't planning to look… I just wanted to know how you were doing." He replied, staying right where he was. "Everything alright?"

"…No?" You managed, your voice wavering a little. "I'm just so nervous! I'm afraid I'll mess up, or say something wrong, or…"

Before you quite had time to register it, you were being held gently in the same warm arms that you knew so well. " _Baka_." He whispered into your ear, the tone affectionate. "You won't say anything _wrong_. You'll do just fine."

"But, what if—" You began.

"No." He kissed your temple. "Nothing will go wrong. Everything will be perfect. We'll walk out of here today, married, and we will begin our own journey together."

You felt your eyes start to prickle with tears, holding onto him tightly. "You promise?"

He pulled back far enough to look you in the eye, wiping at your eyes gently, a small smile playing over his lips. "I promise."

_Overflowing tears and this sadness, I withstand it all  
Don't cry alone anymore, because I'll be right here beside you..._

_"Tea Cup" by Gackt_


	4. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost at once you were caught up in the flood of cosplayers and swept away in the tide, losing your friends. You managed to extract yourself from the crowd just about the time you saw your friends go into the elevator, all furiously texting to find you and tell you where the room was. 
> 
> "Hey, can I help you out?" A voice caught your attention, cutting through the rest of the jabbering that filled the lobby. "You look a little lost."
> 
> Alfred F. Jones (America)/Reader

_I'm no Superman_  
_I can't take your hand_  
 _And fly you anywhere_  
 _You want to go_  
 _I can't read your mind_  
 _Like a billboard sign_  
 _And tell you everything_  
 _You want to hear, but..._

You'd never been to San Diego before, and certainly never for an event like this, but when your friends had told you they had tickets and then promptly dragged you off for the weekend, you didn't really have a choice.

Comic-Con was one of the biggest events of the year, and it was certainly the highlight of yours, and you considered yourself incredibly lucky to have gotten the chance to come out for the full weekend and just enjoy the show. You'd already picked out all the panels you wanted to go to, the autographs you wanted to collect, and every character you would be for the event in question.

The drive out to the event wasn't too bad, to be honest, but you were crammed in a car with your friends, all singing the lyrics to your favorite songs at the top of your lungs and acting like you didn't care… And for the most part, you didn't. This was your fling for the year, your daring adventure into the unknown, and none of you could wait to get the party started.

The hotel wasn't hard to find (especially not with a very skinny Superman directing traffic toward the towering building), and within no time you were pulling the bags from the trunk and slinging your lanyards around your necks as you trooped into the lobby and took in the brilliance that was Comic-Con.

Almost at once you were caught up in the flood of cosplayers and swept away in the tide, losing your friends. You managed to extract yourself from the crowd just about the time you saw your friends go into the elevator, all furiously texting to find you and tell you where the room was.

"Hey, can I help you out?" A voice caught your attention, cutting through the rest of the jabbering that filled the lobby. "You look a little lost."

You turned, ready to knock some sense into whatever geek was trying to chat you up, but you merely stared when you saw him. "Oh, um, yeah. I got separated from my friends."

He smiled, blue eyes crinkling up at the corners as he gestured to your lanyard. "May I?"

You nodded mutely, still trying to get past the Indiana Jones outfit and the adorable smile he was wearing. You held out the badge for him to look at, noticing only then that his read _Volunteer_ in bold letters across the bottom. "You work here?" You asked.

"Oh, yeah." He laughed. "I can't make it if I come as a guest, way too pricy, but Volunteering is loads of fun." He motioned to your abandoned baggage. "Want me to help you to your room? You're on the eighth floor."

You laughed, nodding. Had he been any old guest like you, you probably wouldn't even have considered letting him take you to your room, but a Volunteer was different. Besides, who could say no to that smile.

"Are you staying for the weekend?" He asked once you were in the elevator. "I only ask because there's this big party at the end!" He hurried to add, realizing how that must have sounded. "I mean, it's a big deal and it's a lot of fun, so you shouldn't miss it, if you can manage it."

"That sounds like fun." You giggled as the doors opened, depositing you onto your floor. You double-checked the text from Kiku, since he was the one who had made the plans for this thing in the first place, and picked up your bags. "I think I can manage from here, thanks… Oh, but I never caught your name!"

"Alfred." He laughed, offering you his hand. "Alfred F. Jones."

You shook his hand, grinning. "Nice to meet you, Alfred F. Jones."

 _Searching high and low_  
_Trying every road_  
 _If I see your face_  
 _I'll barely know_  
 _I'll put my trust in fate_  
 _That you will come my way_  
 _And if it's right_  
 _It's undeniable, yeah..._

You spent the better part of that first day just taking in the Con in all its splendor. There were too many panels for you to see them all, and you had to get shopping in there somewhere, so you made compromises.

You went to a panel in the morning, munching on a bagel while you sat through the obligatory fan questions and the outrageous answers, and followed it with a bout of shopping through the stalls that had set up shop for the weekend.

Part of you kept hoping to catch sight of Alfred again, and you'd be lying if you said you weren't secretly keeping an eye out for him the whole time you were sneaking through the aisles of the vendor's hall.

"Who are you looking for?" Kiku finally asked, watching you do a double-take when you saw another Indi (but not _the_ Indi).

"Huh? What?" You looked back at him. "Oh, no one. Really." You waved off his comment with a flick of your wrist. "Just thought I saw someone I knew."

"Was it that cute boy from yesterday?" Feliciano asked, popping up, the Italian's close proximity making Kiku flinch away.

"What cute boy from yesterday?" Ludwig boomed from behind you, his voice cutting through the jabber around you as if it weren't even there.

"The cute boy, dressed like Indiana Jones." Feliciano grinned. "And he _was_ really cute." He teased.

"Oh, shut-up!" You snapped at him. "He just showed me to the room, okay, it's not like…" You trailed off, catching sight of a bright smile and blue eyes across the hall from you. "Whoa."

Your three companions all turned to look in the same direction, Feliciano laughing when he spotted who you were looking at.

"See, see?" He asked the brunette and blond. "Isn't he cute?"

Ludwig looked like he might punch the next innocent bystander, and Kiku kept his face regimentally straight.

"Shut-up, he'll hear you!" You hissed, watching Superman turn around to look at you, blue eyes meeting yours. "Oh no."

He waved to you, laughing, and you waved back only after Feliciano had nudged you hard in the ribs. Alfred motioned you over, still grinning, but your felt like your feet were sealed into cement.

"It'll be rude to ignore him." Kiku whispered to you, pushing you forward slightly. "We'll catch up with you at the next panel. Have fun."

"If he tries anything, call me." Ludwig said simply, nodding to you.

"Don't keep your hero waiting~!" Feliciano teased, pushing you even further toward the waiting blond.

"Conspirators!" You shook your fist at them, even as you continued to stumble towards the cute volunteer. "I'll get you back for this, I swear it!"

Alfred was laughing by the time you got to him, doubled-over as he tried to keep it in. "What'd they do, throw you to the wolves? I didn't think I was _that_ bad."

You went pink when he looked up at you, blue eyes meeting yours. "Something like that, yeah." You managed.

"Well, let me make it up to you." He offered, grinning. "Volunteers get into all the cool back-stage places. Lemme give you the grand tour."

You cast a look back over your shoulder to the trio of conspirators who had pushed you to this. "Sure." You said, looking back in time to see his eyes light up. "I'd like that."

 _I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
 _Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
 _I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
 _I may be an ordinary guy_  
 _With heart and soul_  
 _But if you're the one for me_  
 _I'll be your Hero..._

"Still have your eyes closed?" Alfred asked, your hand held gently in his. "No peeking!"

"I'm not peeking!" You protested, stubbing your toe seconds later, as though to prove that point.

You heard Alfred wince along with you. "Sorry! Should have warned you that was there." He mumbled, sounding sincerely guilty for not having warned you. "We're nearly there, I promise."

You had been following Alfred around the con nearly all day, with breaks to see your friends at panels and ensure them you hadn't been full kidnapped before Alfred grabbed your hand and led you off somewhere else.

You wouldn't have changed it for the world, though, because you had been able to see so many other things because of him. He'd toured you around the whole Con, always with the same bright smile.

"Where are we headed, anyway?" You asked, following him up another flight of steps.

"It's a surprise!" He said for probably the fifth time since you had started this trek. "Just trust me, okay? You'll love it."

You laughed, following him across a landing and through a door that he held open for you. Suddenly you were surrounded by cool breezes, and you could hear the sounds of the city in the distance. "Alfred…?" You asked.

"Okay, open your eyes." He instructed, letting go of your hand.

You did as you were told, gasping as soon as you saw where you were.

The whole city seemed to stretch out beneath you, the lights from stores and streetlamps like stars in the gathering dark of the evening. You could see for what felt like forever, quickly turning on the spot to take in the whole view. "Oh, wow!" You laughed.

"You like it?" Alfred asked, expression hopeful. Up here on the roof, with the wind blowing his cape about and tousling his hair, he really looked like the hero whose costume he was wearing.

"Like it?" You turned to him, beaming. "I love it! It's beautiful up here, thank you!"

He chuckled, shrugging modestly. "Well, only the best for you." He winked, and you felt heat flood your face.

"Thanks again." You mumbled, shivering as the wind changed direction and caught you with a chill.

Alfred moved closer, putting an arm around your shoulders, a hint of pink in his own cheeks. "Didn't realize it would be so cold; sorry. We can go back in, if you want."

"No, no, I want to stay." You shifted closer to him, smiling up at him. "I like it right here best of all."

He chuckled, face burning crimson, and held on to you a little tighter. "You can stay right here as long as you like, I'll look out for you."

 _So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
 _When it's meant to be_  
 _I'll become a Hero_  
 _So I'll wait, wait_  
 _Wait, wait for you..._

_"Hero" by Sterling Knight_


	5. Faster Than The Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You crumpled the paper up tightly and threw it into the waiting mouth of the trash can, growling as the phone continued to ring in the next room. You marched to it, eyes already prickling uncomfortably as you picked up the phone and barked out a "What?"
> 
> "Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" The painfully polite British voice on the other end made the world seem to stop for a moment, and then it picked back up the pace when he kept talking.
> 
> Arthur Kirkland (Britain)/Reader

_When there's storm clouds higher than heaven_  
_And there's angels defeating themselves_  
 _And you can't get past half past eleven_  
 _Without feeding the sharks on the shelf..._

Somewhere in the distance you could hear a phone ringing, but you were too distracted to go pick it up. You held the letter in your hands, paper quivering as your hands shook, and reread the message for a fifth time.

_We regret to inform you, due to certain decisions made within the company..._

They were awfully polite about firing you. If you hadn't known that's exactly what they meant, you might not have felt so bad about being let go.

_Your services will no longer be required…_

Such a nice way of telling you that you were no longer needed. It almost sounded as though they had been sad to give your position to someone else. _Almost_.

You crumpled the paper up tightly and threw it into the waiting mouth of the trash can, growling as the phone continued to ring in the next room. You marched to it, eyes already prickling uncomfortably as you picked up the phone and barked out a "What?"

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" The painfully polite British voice on the other end made the world seem to stop for a moment, and then it picked back up the pace when he kept talking. "It's just, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? I just got a rather unwelcome letter telling me…"

"Your services are no longer required." You filled in, ignoring the way your voice tried to stay in your throat, how the words stuck and made it painful to talk. "Yeah, me too."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry." He went quiet for a moment, then continued. "Well, misery loves company. Want to drown our sorrows?"

"You're a terrible drunk." You pointed out, a tiny smile tugging at your lips. "Remember Alfred's party? He nearly had you committed."

He laughed. "Oh, you're right. Well, maybe just one drink, then."

You wiped at your eyes, letting out a tiny giggle. "That sounds lovely, Arthur. Thank you."

"I'll pick you up about seven?" He offered, and then continued without waiting for a reply. "I'll see you then."

You hummed, and then quickly replaced the phone into its cradle, sighing deeply. It was a long wait till seven. You glanced up into the mirror above the little table where you kept the phone, catching sight of yourself. Well… Maybe you could put a little effort into your appearance between now and then.

It couldn't hurt, after all.

 _When you can't sleep for all of these visions_  
_Of the iridescent lands_  
 _And you can't reach a single decision_  
 _Without your wet face kissing your hands..._

"Wow, you look fantastic." Arthur spoke as soon as you opened the door, eyebrows rocketing up his forehead. "Sorry! That was a little forward of me."

"No, no, it's fine." You stepped out the door and locked it behind you, smiling. "Thank you."

He smiled, gesturing back toward where he'd parked. "How have you been? Aside from your terrible letter, I mean." He asked, rummaging in his pocket for the keys.

"Not great." You replied, shrugging. "Haven't been sleeping well."

"Should I ask about the crying?" He interjected softly, not looking at you. "I'm assuming that's why your eyes look so red."

"Stress." You replied, shrugging again. "I'll be fine."

"If you're ever not, though, you know you can talk to me." He opened the passenger door for you, smiling. "I'm always ready to listen, if you want to share."

You smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, I know."

He grinned, closing you into the car and practically skipped around to the other side, climbing in. "Now, off to the pub to drown our sorrows!"

 _Then throw it in the sand_  
_Breathe it in, breathe it out_  
 _Try to understand_  
 _Love lands..._

"I just mean… Who the bloody hell do they think they are, huh?" Arthur asked, words slurred enough to be cute, without being slobbering drunk. "I did good work for them! Years of it. And this is how they repay me? By blowing me off? Does that seem right to you?"

You shook your head, giggling. "Nope. Not even a little."

You were both a little drunk, you less so than Mr. Couldn't-Hold-His-Liquor, and basically everything was funny at this point. Or cute, if Arthur was doing it.

"I mean… I wasn't like a partner or anything, I get that, but I was a good worker! I did my bit and all that." He downed the rest of his pint, replacing it against the table with a bit more force than was necessary. "I need another one of these; this one's run out!"

"No, Arthur, you don't need another." You grabbed his hand before he could signal to the bartender. "You've had enough; you won't be able to drive back at this rate!"

"So?" He huffed, color drifting into his cheeks as he sat back in his chair. "I can just walk back to your place… Sleep it off."

"My spare room is a mess." You huffed, remembering when Alfred had come over and nearly trashed the place with an impromptu dance party. "You can't sleep in there."

"Could always share yours." He grinned, winking. "I'd like that. Been meaning to ask for a while, actually."

You stared at him, the wool of inebriation over your mind suddenly gone. "What?"

"Can I?" He asked, propping his chin in his palm. "Cause that'd be fun."

"Why would you ask that?" You clutched your pint to your chest, wishing you could shrink down and dive into it. You wanted to get away from the look he was giving you, his green eyes bright and devious.

"Cause I love you, silly." He said with a giggle. "Have for as long as I can remember."

"You're drunk." You stated flatly, hoping to point out the obvious and make him realize he was being silly.

"Only a little." He stated, the slur suddenly gone. "Just enough to say what I mean and not feel embarrassed." He laughed, and the deep note sent a shiver down your spine. "Never answered my question, though."

"There's no appropriate answer to that!" You snapped back, taking another quick swig of your drink. "How am I supposed to…?"

You trailed off when his lips found yours, the kiss a little sloppy but still well executed.

"Don't think about it." He said simply, taking your hand in his, grinning. "Let's just run away."

You blinked a few times in quick succession, taking in what he had just said, and then set your drink back on the table, grinning. "Okay."

_Faster than the setting sun we'll run away  
Faster than the setting sun..._

_"Faster Than The Setting Sun" by Fyfe Dangerfield_


	6. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But what brings you here? Is there something on your mind?" He tipped his head slightly to one side, violet eyes looking into yours as he waited for your answer. You fumbled for a second, trying to think of a way to answer him without leaving Toris in the lurch.
> 
> "Ah… I…" You threw caution to the wind and played your best card, dipping your head and lowering your voice. "I wanted to be here to welcome you home."
> 
> Ivan Braginski (Russia)/Reader

_Sunflower good mornin'._  
_You sure do make it like a sunny day_  
 _Sunflower fair warnin'._  
 _I'm gonna love you if you come my way..._

You knocked twice on the thick oak door before you took a step back and waited. You could hear muffled voices and hurried footsteps on the other side, and finally the door was wrenched open, revealing the meek brunette who had called you in the first place.

"Ah! You're earlier than I expected!" His Lithuanian accent automatically made you smile, his eyes lighting up when he saw you. "Come in, please! Let me help with your bags!"

You grabbed one of the smaller bags, knowing that if you tried to deny his help he would probably be insulted, and hurried inside out of the cold. "It's so good to see you again Toris!" You grinned at him. "Now, what was the emergency you mentioned on the phone?" You lowered your voice instinctively, glancing around.

"Oh!" He chuckled nervously, locking the door before he motioned you to follow him up the staircase. "There's a problem that I think you can fix… Master Ivan's favorite coat was caught on a nail the other day when we were moving things around to clean and, well…" He trailed off, and you could practically _see_ the cloud hanging over his head. "If he gets back and finds it, he'll kill us!"

"So you need me to fix it?" You asked, following him into your usual room. "I can do that, but when's he coming back?"

"Tonight!" Toris squeaked. "Please, you have to save us!"

You laughed, putting your bags on the bed. "Don't worry about it; I'll have it looking good as new by the time he gets back, I swear."

Toris let out a sigh, ending in a laugh. "Oh, thank goodness! I knew you'd be the one to call. You're a life-saver!"

You laughed again, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Now, come on, show me this coat that's supposed to be ruined, and I'll show you how to fix it."

He chuckled. "Master Ivan is so lucky to have a friend like you! And so am I!"

You managed to keep your blush to a minimum, merely nodding as you followed him back downstairs. It was silly that just a name could set you off like that…

 _Now if there's a chance that romance will find you_  
_Better not find you lookin' the other way._  
 _Now isn't it time you finally take it._  
 _Make it so real it steals your breath away..._

The tear in the coat wasn't as bad as you would have guessed, hearing your three hosts talk about it, but it had still left a big hole. Luckily for you, the tear ran along the seam, so it was just a simply matter of stitching it closed again— no patching needed.

You sat and talked with the three boys, discussing what you had been up to and what trouble they had been trying to stay out of, and mended the coat. Once it was finished, you carefully brushed it and hung it where it belonged; hoping Ivan didn't notice anything different about it. It would be really bad if he thought one of the boys had done something to it.

Ivan came back in a swirl of snow and a lingering scent of vodka, the tall Russian filling the doorway easily as he moved inside and closed the door against the blizzard.

Instantly, all three boys were hovering around him, bowing deeply. "Welcome back, Master Ivan!" They chirped in unison.

He laughed, kicking off his boots and slowly taking off his outer layers, all dusted with ice and snow. "This is a lovely welcome, no?" He caught sight of you, awkwardly standing by the stairs, and his grin brightened. "And we have a lovely guest, as well! You boys didn't mention she would be coming."

They all froze, mid-bow, and shared horrified looks. "Ahh…"

"I surprised them by dropping by." You interjected, feeling heat start to flood your cheeks as Ivan turned his intense gaze your way. "Sorry, I should have warned you, but by that time you were already on your plane, on the way home. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it is a pleasant surprise." He smoothed out his features into his usual smile. "I always enjoy having you."

The three boys let out the collective breath they had been holding. "Master Ivan, can we help with your bags?" They asked.

"Yes, take them to my room." Ivan dodged around them, moving over to you. "Be careful, I brought back breakables in that big black one. Take care of it, Eduard."

The Estonian nodded quickly, handling the big case with care as he muscled it down the hall.

"Ah! Those boys are good, no?" Ivan looked at you, expecting an answer, and you hurried to nod. "But what brings you here? Is there something on your mind?" He tipped his head slightly to one side, violet eyes looking into yours as he waited for your answer.

You fumbled for a second, trying to think of a way to answer him without leaving Toris in the lurch. "Ah… I…" You threw caution to the wind and played your best card, dipping your head and lowering your voice. "I wanted to be here to welcome you home."

You bit your bottom lip and waited, butterflies winging through your stomach as you awaited his inevitable peals of laughter at such a ridiculous answer. When no such sound was heard, however, you peeked up at him, and found that his cheeks were looking awfully rosy for someone no longer out in the cold.

"Is that so?" He asked in a whisper, eyes softening as they looked into yours. "Well, I'm very glad to see you, малютка." He ruffled your hair, making you squeak softly as the weight of his hand landed gently against your head.

Your Russian was a little rusty, but you recognized the word, and felt your cheeks burn at the thought of being Ivan's _little one_.

 _Sunflower good mornin'._  
_You sure do make it like a sunny time._  
 _Sun mornin' good mornin'._  
 _And some day child_  
 _I'm gonna make you mine..._

Raivis served dinner, the little Latvian bustling about as you sat at the table and tried not to stare at Ivan. He was imposing, in stature, but more than that he had an intense way of looking at you that made your stomach do spins to rival his native ballet.

"How long had you planned to stay?" He asked, looking from his plate up at you.

You nearly choked on your drink, hurrying to swallow so you could answer. "Oh! Well, I hadn't given it much thought…" You looked down at your plate, eager to avoid his eyes. You felt like he could see right through you, when he looked at you a certain way. It was as if he could read your mind.

"Give it some thought, then." He replied smoothly, returning to the meal and seemingly letting you off the hook.

You busied yourself with eating and tried not to think about his tone too much. He seemed almost eager for an answer, and it made you curious. You couldn't think of a reason why he'd want you to linger, since you had, technically, done what you came here to do. With the coat fixed and the Baltic Trio out of both the frying pan and the fire, there was really no reason for you to stay at the house.

After dinner, Ivan shepherded you into the sitting room, leaving the boys to deal with the dishes. You sat on the sofa awkwardly as he moved to the fireplace to tend the blaze. His shadow seemed to swallow up the whole room as he stood, his intimidating presence made even more so by the dancing firelight.

"Did you think about it?" He prompted after a pause, causing you to snap out of your thoughts.

Pink tinted your cheeks, as though he had known just what you _had_ been thinking about. "Oh! Well, it would be nice to spend a few days, if that's alright with you…" You offered, unsure of how he would take the proposition. After all, you were essentially inviting yourself over to his house.

"Only a few day?" He sat next to you, like a polar bear in a pale scarf. "I would have thought you would want to stay longer."

"What made you think that?" You asked shyly, once again finding it hard not to openly stare at him.

"The way you smiled when you saw me… I would like to see that expression more often. And you like it here, no?" He smiled at you, and you felt your heart start to melt. "Like being with me?"

Your face flushed, suddenly, and you tried to hide it by staring at the fire. "Well, I mean… Yes. I do."

One of his arms slid around your shoulders, and you suddenly found yourself tucked against his side, a low rumble of a hum leaving him. "That is good, подсолнечник; I would not have it any other way."

You felt your cheeks _burn_ at the name, and tried to hide your face in his scarf, shyly returning the embrace.

To think, Ivan Braginski, terror of the Baltic Trio, had called you _Sunflower_.

 _Sunflower good mornin'._  
_You sure do make it like a sunny time._  
 _Sunflower sweet mornin'._  
 _For ev'ry time I'm gonna make you mine..._

_"Sunflower" by Glen Campbell_


	7. Mourir d'Aimer (Dying Because of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You assumed, perhaps foolishly, that Francis would behave himself during dinner. You were mistaken. Fraternization was frowned upon at the best of times, fraternizing with the French Ambassador, however, was likely to get you hung.
> 
> Francis Bonnefoy (France)/Reader

_The walls of my life are even_  
_I cling to them but I slip_  
 _Slowly to my destiny;_  
 _While everyone is judging me_  
 _I only see one shelter for me_  
 _All exits sealed up for me_  
 _Dying because of love..._

Looking back on it, he would have to say this whole affair had seemed like a scenario from one of his native romances, only minus a passionate love scene, perhaps. The rest, however, had felt like a script, written out by fate and shoved into his unwitting hands. Everything had clicked into place, no matter how hard he had fought it, and then… well. Then you had happened.

You were the _inattendu_ , the unexpected; the piece of the puzzle that never fit in any place he tried to set it. You were the girl on the train, the lady in need at the library, the tourist caught at a bus stop without an umbrella in a downpour, the quintessential damsel in distress that he had tried to rescue. You were his destiny.

And it didn't matter that Arthur glared at him every time he brought you up, or that Alfred would quite literally point and laugh, he knew he was right. You were the one; the only one. And he would die before he let you slip out of his grasp.

He had exactly one day, a fleeting moment when you would both be in the same place at the same time, in order to win your heart. He had one chance at this, before you went back to your home, and he couldn't see you again for another year.

He had one shot at forever, and he was going to make sure he got it right.

 _Willingly deep into the night_  
_Pay love at the price of one's life_  
 _Sin against the body but not against the soul;_  
 _Let's leave the world to its problems_  
 _Heinous people facing themselves_  
 _With their small ideas_  
 _Dying because of love..._

"Francis, you're being a bloody idiot about this whole thing."

Arthur muttered to the Frenchman as they both stood in the foyer of his château, smiling to the guests as they arrived. It was the Frog's turn to host the annual get-together for ambassadors, and he had dressed the place to the nines: as only Francis Bonnefoy could.

"Will you hush?" He hissed back, glaring at the Brit. "She'll be here any moment, and I refuse to have your negative attitude cluttering up the place."

Arthur sputtered, but just then Alfred ran over and grabbed his arm, insisting that he follow the younger man to the backyard to " _check out the sick set-up_ ".

Francis smirked and mentally chalked that up as a victory. His smirk faltered, however, when you walked in the door, wrestling with your bags, flushed, hair a mess; and yet he still had never seen anything as lovely as you.

"Ah! Let me help you with that, _mademoiselle_!" He hurried forward, catching the handle of one of your bags before you could drop it. "Shall I show you to your room?"

You opened your mouth to reply, but then noticed what he was wearing, the medals and regalia that denoted his station as ambassador. You felt your face flush even more and sputtered out a completely nonsensical reply before he chuckled, and took you by the elbow, leading you toward the stairs.

"Please, _mademoiselle_ , let me help you." He never really let you argue the point, because by the time you got your mind and breath back, you were already part way up the stairs.

"You really shouldn't, _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy, you have much more important things to attend to than showing a secretary to her room." You tried (admittedly, only half-heartedly) to resist the pull on your arm, but he merely smiled at you.

"Nonsense, _mademoiselle_ , as ambassador it is my duty to my guests to ensure they are comfortably situated. I would be a terrible host if I did not do that much, no?"

You worked your mouth, but no sound came out, so you shut it and kept walking, awkwardly tugging your bags along behind you.

He stopped at a door near the end of a long hall, opening it with a key he produced from his pocket. He pushed the door inward to reveal a room decked in gold and white, a canopy bed set across from wide windows, everything pristine and perfect.

You shuffled in after him, wondering if perhaps you were in the wrong room. You were _a secretary_ , for heaven's sake! This was a room for royalty!

" _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy, it's lovely," you began, turning on the spot to take it all in. "But…"

"I'm glad it is to your liking!" He bowed slightly, setting your bag down on the floor. "The necessities are through that door there, and if you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. My room is just down the hall, and I would be happy to assist you with even the smallest matter, day or night."

You opened your mouth to continue your train of thought, but he snatched up your hand and your train of thought was jarred right off the tracks as he kissed the back of it.

"Dinner is at seven, please don't be late." He brushed his lips over your knuckles a second time, and then turned on his heel, closing the door behind him.

Belatedly, you realized you were still standing with your hand extended into the air, lips parted in surprise, eyes wide as saucers.

You let your arm fall back to your side, and tried to clear your mind. Everything seemed fuzzy now, like when you'd had your eyes closed too long and had to blink very hard to see properly again. Only blinking didn't help, because you started to do it a great deal in an attempt to reassert reality.

A knock on your door made you jump, and you scurried forward, peeking around the door to see who it was.

"Ah, there you are, good. Settled?" Arthur asked.

You nodded mutely.

"Well, when you've freshen up, come down, would you? There are some people I'd like for you to meet." He paused, half-turned back down the hall. "And keep an eye on that Frog, will you? If he tries anything, let me know."

You nodded again, closing the door as he headed back down the hall, leaning against the white wood as you tried to put your thoughts into order. You couldn't tell him what had just happened, and you certainly couldn't tell him what had been hinted at happening. If you fell for Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur would kill you.

After all, you were his secretary.

 _As our love cannot live_  
_Better to close its book up_  
 _Instead of burning it;_  
 _Leave with one's head lifted up_  
 _Be victorious in a defeat_  
 _Turn all data upside down_  
 _Dying because of love..._

Dinner, as you found out just in time, was a formal event, which meant that you had to break out your ELBD ( _Emergency Little Black Dress_ ) and pearls. Thankfully, your hair did as it was told, and you managed to get down the stairs without a single trip-induced incident, so you arrived at the dining room in one (relatively intact) piece.

" _Mademoiselle_ , you'll be sitting here." Francis appeared at your elbow, gently guiding you toward your seat with a hand on your lower back.

You made a mental note to not tell Arthur about exactly how low Francis seemed to think your lower back was, and followed his lead to a seat near the head of the table. He pulled the chair out for you, and neatly slid it back in as you sat down. He then took his own seat at the head of the table, right beside you, and you felt your stomach start to churn.

By the time the appetizer had been taken away, and the soup had arrived, you realized why he'd positioned you so close. You assumed, perhaps foolishly, that Francis would behave himself during dinner. You were mistaken. His hand rarely ( _if_ _ever_ ) left your knee, and although he was certainly covert in his attentions, the warmth of his palm was incredibly distracting, and you could barely pay any attention to what was going on around you.

Unfortunately, that included Arthur and the questions he was firing at you from across the table.

You managed to stumble through most of them, dodging his more pointed questions, right up to desert. It was at that point that Alfred tried to swipe the cherry from atop Arthur's desert, and managed to make the Brit drop his spoon instead.

As Arthur bent to pick it up, you had a moment of dawning comprehension and horror, realizing what he would see if he looked up from the floor at the wrong moment. You put your hand on Francis', trying to remove it calmly, and heard Arthur's head slam against the bottom of the table as he swore.

You felt the blood rush from your face and snapped your eyes up to look at the British Ambassador as he returned from his spoon-saving endeavor, rubbing the back of his head. What blood had fled from your face apparently had migrated to his, because he was flushed to angry scarlet, green eyes boring holes into your host.

"Excuse me!" You squeaked; pushing your chair back in a rush and hurrying from the room, fleeing the scene before Arthur could fire you on the spot.

Fraternization was frowned upon at the best of times, fraternizing with the French Ambassador, however, was likely to get you hung.

You made it to the back porch before you heard footsteps following you, and you straightened up, ready to accept your fate at the hands of a very angry Brit.

Instead of a whir of insults, however, you got whirled around into a tight embrace, warm hands smoothing over your back as an equally smooth voice chuckled into your ear.

"It seems, _ma chérie_ , that the game is up."

"Does it have to be?" You asked, feeling your face flush as you hid it against his chest. His cologne enveloped your senses in a shroud, making everything hazy, and your eyelids drooped as he continued to hold you.

"Well, I doubt Arthur will let it slide; flirting with his secretary at dinner. It might take months to patch things up with him."

You pulled away from him slowly, not wanting to let go. "We could just call things off now; before it's too late. That would work, wouldn't it? Then we could say it was all a misunderstanding, a mistake."

He stared at you, as though you'd just slapped him. "But you and I…"

"You two!" You both jumped as Arthur appeared in the room behind Francis, face less red but still an unhealthy shade.

"I do apologize, sir, I should have informed you the moment it happened." You bowed your head. "It won't happen again."

You heard a gasp and a sigh, unsure who did which, and kept your eyes glued to the ground.

"Good." Arthur clicked his tongue. "I'd hate the other guests to be put off their appetite because of you two. The least you could have done was wait until after dinner. Honestly, Francis, show some decorum."

You snapped your head up in time to see Arthur clap Francis on the shoulder, winking before he turned on his heel and headed back toward the dining room.

"I'll make your excuses!"

You looked at Francis, who had a rather smug look on his face, an eyebrow arched at you.

"Now, _ma chérie_ , as the night is young. I believe we should take advantage of the tentative peace with Britain." He caught your chin in one hand, pulling you in close enough to whisper against your lips. "Don't you?"

 _Dying because of love_  
_As one might from anything_  
 _Leave everything behind_  
 _And only carry what was us, what was you;_  
 _You are spring and I am autumn_  
 _You heart takes, mine gives_  
 _And my track is already beaten_  
 _Dying because of love..._

_"Mourir d'Aimer (Dying Because of Love)" _by:_ Charles Aznavour_

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers and All Related Characters belong to: Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
